


Grim Line

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [14]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Bryce Walker is fucking disgusting, Chloë is just now realizing this, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Rape, Mildly Dubious Consent, Please don't read if you are triggered by rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Do you remember that one scene when Bryce's tape is playing over the loud speaker? Yeah, I find it hard to believe that Chloë didn't hear that. So this is her reaction to her boyfriend saying such disgusting things.





	Grim Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Reasons Why or any character associated with it
> 
> Trigger warnings: There is some disgusting talk about rape and Bryce Walker is in this (unfortunately)

****  
Chloë didn't use to be one to believe rumors. At her old school, people said terrible shit about each other all the time. Coming to Liberty high, Chloë wasn't surprised to see that it was just the same. She had no choice but to accept the things that people said about Jessica, especially because they were about her boyfriend.

But last night, Bryce was...weird. He bought a movie that he'd already seen just so they could have sex, even though Chloë made it pretty clear that she wanted to watch it. 

With this trial going around it was possible that Bryce was just stressed and needed to relax but the way he was pulling on her...It's hard enought hearing all of he terrible things people were saying about him, but his actions weren't exactly disputing the rumors. 

Chloë was just finishing her breakfast when her phone started ringing. She pick it up off the table and sighed. It was Bryce. She accepted the call and put it up to her ear. 

"Chloë! Hey, you need a ride? I'm outside." 

Chloe looked up and out of the window she could see Bryce's car park out front. "Oh, I uh- I just woke up. I really don't want to make you late, I'll meet you before second period okay?" 

Bryce hummed. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, don't be late to class for me." 

"Aww, Chlo, I'd do anything for you." Bryce cooed but instead of a fuzzy happy feeling in her stomach like usual, all she could feel was sick.

"Yeah. I'll-I'll see you." 

Chloë waited until Bryce pulled off before she grabbed her bowl and placed it in the sink. 

She scribbled a note to her mother who was still sleeping in the back bedroom. Her mother was a nurse and she had the night shift last night and got home at about five in the morning.

She grabbed her bookbag and keys and left. 

Because she was avoiding Bryce, she parked behind the school and went to the library before first. She was just about to sit down at one of the tables and pull out her novel when the loudspeaker crackled. 

Chloë rolled her eyes expecting the normal ridiculous and dumb announcements that usually come from the office but she stopped completely when Bryce's voice sounded instead.  

"You wanna call it rape, call it rape. She wanted me. Me. She was practically begging me to fuck her. If that's rape, then every girl at school-"

Chloë couldn't breathe. The only thing she could feel was Bryce, pulling at her and pushing her down. She wanted it right? 

Did she?

Suddenly she noticed that everyone in the library was looking at her. She flinched and rushing to grab her bag and sprint to the nearest bathroom. She opened the door and took a breath, she could hear girls talking from around the corner and plastered on a smile. 

The girls were obviously talking about but her but they smiled back awkwardly and quickly shuffled out of the bathroom. 

As soon as Chloë heard the door shut her smile dropped and she took a shaky breath. She gripped the porcelain skin and tried to get herself together. 

There was no way that Bryce could've actually said that right? It was vile. It was disgusting. 

No, the boy that Chloë was dating was sweet and considerate. 

But for some reason Chloë couldn't shake the feeling that she was completely wrong and that she would find out soon enough just how wrong she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate him so much. I wish Chloë would just leave him.


End file.
